Vampire Queen
by maddiA
Summary: A Queen is under threat by a vampire who wants her thrown. Unknown to the Queen the vampire is in fact her new bodyguard. My first ever story so please review and tell how to improve my stroy and writing. Thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

Just as usual the queen was ranting on about nothing like the fact that she had one less pea in her soup than she did last week, she was not very impressed or happy. Many people in her kingdom called her queen Victoria this was because Queen Victoria was known as the Queen that was not amused, but with the help of her two bodyguards she ran a very happy and jolly kingdom. She was bit rubbish at pretty much everything, but the few things she was very good at were baking, composing music and designing clothes. Every item of clothing she owned was made in her house by her own hand and if anyone bought her any clothes for Christmas, guess what she did; she threw them out even if they were worth gold. As they usually were otherwise people who bought cheap clothing, would be sent to the dungeons for a week (but then again she was the Queen.) Even though she wasn't the nicest person in the world everyone loved her for reason they didn't know themselves.

So one day the Queen was ranting on about nothing when eddy (bodyguard number1) Came flying through the door and he had the look of pain across his face. The Queen looked worried she'd never seen him like this. What could have happened? Where had he been to make him look so scared? Had he seen a ghost? No one knew. All they knew was that whatever had happened, it had not been good. He then proceeded to collapse on the floor. There was a stunned silence. The Queen ran to him,

"What happened, Eddy? What's wrong?" It sort of slipped out of his mouth.

He cried "I went outside to find George (body guard number two) and then a vast black cloud swarmed above me. Then out of nowhere a vampire appeared, but the strange thing was that she was a girl and she was wearing rags. She looked more like a spirit type thing, I thought she was going to demand something but she just said that she loved to dance and disappeared." he let out one last sob before his lifeless body hit the floor.  
"There will still be a prom tonight and we will continue as if nothing happened. Every person in town is invited. Where is George he hasn't been here all day?" She finished heading for her room. Everybody went back to what they were doing before as if nothing had happened just as the queen instructed but something had happened and they were all on high alert.

Not for from the palace was a small caravan trailer. The caravan was shabby looking, with dirty windows and the plastic was filthy. You wouldn't believe someone actually lived there. Now the person inside the caravan trailer wasn't exactly a person she was a young girl (who had previously been orphaned) she wore rags and she had dreams of one day ruling her own kingdom even though she knew it would never happen. She had mini play sets of everyone in the kingdom e.g. Friar John Sophie the postman and the Queen. Fred she had recently binned because of his death. She read in the local newspaper and spotted a placement for a job as the queen's body guard. She was beside herself with excitement she laughed an evil laugh and sprinted over to the palace. When she entered the first person she saw was George who was standing in front of a very large double wooden door. George went over to her and asked her why she was there. She answered

"I've come here about the body guard position."

George was roaring with laughter so she snuck past him and went into the grand hall. The Queen was holding a rather boring lecture with a bunch of young rich children, on how to walk elegantly. Then there was a rather faint tap at the door. As you can imagine she was very angry, as she hated to be disturbed

"WHAT!" she bellowed, her voice echoing through the whole palace.

The girl looked pale as she stepped into the room. The Queen then realised how harsh she had been. The girl said rather softly

'I have come to apply to be your bodyguard." The Queen looked surprised.

Then left the room beckoning the girl to follow her, the girl went with her instinct and followed her into her office. She spoke to her softly

"Since you're the only person I've had come to apply, you have your job here and now. So are you willing to go through the training process? The girl nodded and left the office in silence.

She ran back to her trailer laughing at how stupid she thought the queen was. The more she thought about her plan the more she thought how brilliant it was.

Not long later a storm had appeared over the kingdom, but this storm was not your average everyday storm. It was huge it almost covered the whole sky. There were no birds and everybody hated storms all except the vampire and her friend. Her friend was seventeen she loved storms in fact she was the one that had brought the storm over the small kingdom. She could count the thunder and watch the ladders of lightning all day and night. The trailer born vampire was called Edlyn and she was also seventeen, her friend was called Shanice.

Edlyn rarely saw her anymore because she had been away with her coven. She went round to find her and there she was sitting on her doorstep watching the storm.

"This you're doing?" Edlyn asked pointing up to the sky.

"How did you guess?" Shanice replied with a smile on her face.

The Queen was rather pleased she had a new body guard, even though she would miss Fred dearly but life must go on. Not only did she need her bodyguards for protection but also for the company. She hated it when she was on her own.

A letter arrived in the Queens desk, as she opened it she realised that it was a bodyguard form and it had been completed. She opened her letter draw, got out ink and a piece of paper and then wrote a note to Edlyn confirming her new job at the palace.

She informed George that there would be a new body guard. George immediately realised who the new bodyguard was and left the Queens office in a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi sorry it took so long to upload this but school has been annoying and lots of homework but thank you for people who reviewed and will try and get a couple more chapters on soon. Please review.**

"It's about time that you decided to show some feeling you're always so secretive." Said the Queen.

"So what are you saying?" said George, rather angrily.

"I am saying that you always keep everything to yourself."

"And you don't you're the one that went and hired a new bodyguard without consulting me, I have to work with this person, who by the way is a very young girl. Who by the way probably won't be of much use to you she's half the size of you and blabs a lot what if tells the whole world about the vampires."

"I see what you're getting at but she is the only person I have had come to apply for the job so if I didn't apply this girl then you would have to work extra hard and my life would be at a bigger risk."

"I would be able to deal with it; do you really think that I would let anything happen to you?"

She stood deep in thought and George realised he had said too much.

"My life is in danger every minute of everyday so I need her for the time being. You are dismissed George." She ended going to her room.

As well as being angry with the Queen he was also angry at the girl for just walking in and applying for the job. George never let any of his feelings show but just then he let them slip which was not good, now the queen would shut him out even more.  
"George!" The Queen bellowed through the palace George was so scared that his feet ran to her without thinking about it. George always thought about his actions. He must have been petrified. In fact the fear must have hit him like a fork of lightning.

***

Edlyn and Shanice were sitting on the doorstep creating a large storm to celebrate her success. Shanice then wondered why they were celebrating, and then Edlyn told her the plan she had made. For some reason she didn't laugh like her friend did. The storm traveled across the sky heading for the castle. Shanice aimed the lighting to the queen. Edlyn didn't like how this was going and leapt onto her friend. Stopping what she had planned to do to the queen.

"What are you going Edlyn!?" she yelled pushing her off the top of her.

"This is not how we are going to do this. We do it properly or not at all Shanice!" she yelled back helping herself of the ground.

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"By me earning her trust while you can work on some potion that looks like natural death"

A horrid smile crawled across Shanice's face.

***

The Queen was with George, in her office. George had just been fired and deep down he knew why. They were replacing him with a big burly wrestler instead of him, as you can imagine he was not very impressed with her choice. He didn't even bother asking her why. He stormed out of the room in a massive strop his arms flying around all over the place he was sobbing deep down in his heart even with all the anger he had inside. First Fred's incident and now this, this was exactly what he did not need, even though George had been with her for 8 years now. The queen felt a whole lot better with the new body guards but she also felt sad about George. She still wanted him around but she couldn't have his feelings getting in the way of her safety. There was a tap at the main door and her new body guard Bray opened the door. Edlyn walked in with a black haired, tall, pretty girl.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?" She asked taking her seat in her thrown.

Edlyn demanded Shanice had a job in the palace (because she would need her in upcoming events.) The queen thought for a moment and finally agreed to the request, and you'll never guess what her job was, caretaker. And most caretakers got the keys to the building and every room in the palace, including the Queens bedroom. The first thing she did when she was given the job, was run upstairs and went straight into the queen's room. She was snooping in the draws when all of a sudden she could hear footsteps, they were coming closer maybe it was the queen she had to hide, but where was another question. This was the queens room there wasn't very many places to hide. The footsteps came closer and she hid in the first place she could think of, under the bed. Then the door knob turned and then the door slid open, and then in came Edlyn. Shanice jumped up and then scowled at her friend she wasn't very impressed by her joke. But Edlyn however was very pleased with herself she loved to play pranks on her friend which she often did, and she usually pulled it off, too. Then they both heard footsteps they were very loud like that person was in a strop. Then the door opened and in stepped the Queen, both girls were trying not to breath out loud otherwise the queen might see them and she wouldn't be very pleased with that , they knew that. Just then the Queen came over and sat on her bed but she wasn't alone.

"Why did you hire that man, what's his name?" George asked sounding very upset and angry.

"Your feelings for me were obvious; they became obvious about a year ago. I can't have you thinking of me all the time when I need you to keep my daughter safe as well as me."

"Well you think highly of yourself, I do not think of you all the time and now a man who doesn't even know Alexandra, did you even think of how she would feel about this?" he demanded walking back and forth across the room.

"She has a daughter?" Shanice whispered.

Edlyn just shrugged.

"Do not speak to me like that George, you may not be my body guard anymore but I am still your queen and you shall treat with the same respect as before!" she yelled standing up now.

"Sorry your majesty, what shall I do with your daughter?"

"Nothing for now, I am going to start looking for her husband soon she must be wed for when she takes my place on the thrown." The queen finished walking out of the room, shortly followed by George.

Edlyn and Shanice looked at each other in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey where is Edlyn." The queen demanded. "If Edlyn, Shanice and Alexandra aren't found all of you will be in the dungeons for the rest of your days now get her found.

"Yes your highness." The head of the guards replied. "Why don't you try ringing her with any luck she'll pick up, you never know she is probably on her way back now" he suggested.

The queen looked at him with hypnotic eyes. "Since when is it up to you what decisions I make.

"Well I was just....."

"I don't care what you were just, just get my daughter found and get out of my office immediately or... You know the rest." The guard looked at her and ran out of the room, petrified.

"Edlyn, what happened to me back there, do you know anything about it?" Edlyn sighed and looked at her. "What is wrong, Edlyn?"

"Well me and Shanice you see I am and she is..."

"I don't understand what are you?" she interrupted, feeling very uneasy.

"Well I am a vampire, and Shanice is she is a sorceress, just please don't tell, because if you are a water witch, and if you tell anyone we will all end up in a science lab. Got it? Good. Now I suppose we best be getting back to the palace right now." She ended grabbing the princess's arm.

"A vampire, a water witch, a sorceress, Are you feeling okay Edlyn?" Alexandra asked feeling a little ill.

Deep down she knew that she was telling the truth, she knew because the dreams told her. They scared her out of unconsciousness every night.

Shanice began to laugh.

"The princess has more than the control of water Edlyn. She can see the future to but only in her dreams."

"How-how did you know that?" she asked shakily walking up to the lake that they had just swam across.

"I am a sorceress Alexandra; I know a lot of things before you even know them yourself. But there again you do dream the future so it's debatable.

"Okay, so what happened to me back then?" she asked changing the subject.

"You breathed under water, you would of thought that an experience like would of stuck in your mind. Why don't you try walking over it this time, save you getting wet." Shanice finished walking into the lake to swim to the other side.

Alexandra nodded and stepped onto the water. Like so, her foot stayed on the top layer of the water and when she took her next step, she found herself walking on water.

Both Shanice and Edlyn smiled at each other.

Things were looking up for them both.

"BRAY! Get the other guards! We have an intruder." The queen shouted.

Once again her safety was being tested again.

After what felt like five minutes to the queen; Bray and his men flew round her.

"Right I want eyes on every entrance to this room!" Bray bellowed rules to all his men.

"Is my daughter safe?!" the queen shouted from the middle of the crowd of guards.

"Yes your majesty we just thought we'd go for a swim." Shanice replied stopping still when she realised all the people surrounding the queen.

"Did I miss something?" she questioned motioning to everyone.

"Not yet, Edlyn you are meant to be guarding me, not swimming in ponds with my daughter. I appointed Shanice to the protection of my daughter and to keep her hidden from public view and you take her out there." The queen yelled.

"I'm sorry your majesty, it will not happen again." Edlyn replied getting into her role.

"No it won't because you will find yourself out of a job." She ended walking up to her thrown.

Just then a man ran through dragging a boy along with him.

"Now if you will excuse me I have things to be doing." The queen dismissed them while walking towards the blonde haired boy.

"No wait Edlyn, Shanice may I have a moment with my daughter?"

"Yes of course, is there anything else you would like us to do while you talk?"

"Yes I would like you to send invitations to the people on this list and invite them to a banquet in three days. Now leave I have to deal with the vampire." The queen ended handing Edlyn the list.

"Wait what vampire?" Alexandra enquired. She turned to look at Edlyn.

"The vampire that killed Fred is there on the floor dear." She pointed "in fact we will have our little talk later, now go to your room." she finished dismissing her daughter.

"I can't believe it what if she had pointed to me?" Edlyn complained walking out of the castle.

"Don't worry Edlyn she won't know it was you. I have a spell I need to do so I will have to leave you now, I'll meet up with you tomorrow." Shanice finished walking into her trailer.

Edlyn was by herself worrying about the ball, this was her time for confrontation. The queen will finally meet the person who killed her guard but first she had to take out Bray. Which she knew wouldn't be easy as he was always with the queen. But there again she was a very powerful vampire and she knew it. And that's when it hit her; the queen mentioned a vampire that killed Fred and Lydia had just recently told Alexandra that she was a vampire. What if she put two and two together and realised that it was Edlyn who did it? Then the plan will be destroyed before it had even begun. All this brought her back to when she first was turned into a vampire by someone she loved. He had betrayed her so much that she hunted him down and took his immortal life that he had stolen off her. Could she do that to the queen, her daughter or even Bray?

"This is going to be a long three days." She whispered to herself as she walked into her trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though she knew she was very powerful, she knew that this was harder than any task she had ever tackled. "Well once Shanice is finished with the spell things will be a lot easier." And that with the help of Shanice for some reason she knew she was literally unstoppable. In the distance she heard a faint cry, not that of an animal, but of a human and it was deep so it must have been a man or a boy. Then she thought back, she thought back to when she was a young girl around about 18 and her first boyfriend had been different to her and everyone else, she remembered how he usually dressed in black and never talked about his home or family, she tried to remember his name, but she struggled. She remembered how she had never felt the same about anyone in her whole life; they would meet up under the bridge, in the country park, or at her house. One night she remembered how he had given her a drink and she sort of drifted off into a sleep, and when she woke there was a stinging pain in her neck, she was still very tired and there he was. He very quietly whispered into her ear "One day we will meet again." That was the last thing she heard from him after that he disappeared, and she never saw him again.

But the grumbling reminded her of him, she ran towards the noise but she realized the closer she got the further away the noise sounded, so she ran back and the noise got louder again so she ran in the opposite direction, and saw a mysterious black figure. "Hey who are you what are you doing in the forest, it's of limits whilst there building the path through the woods." She shouted trying to get an answer. "You know perfectly well who I am and I kept my promise, we did meet again just like I said we would. A smile crept across his face. "Well why don't you come, to my house for a little chat, we can catch up, and there is something very important I must ask you." "Well what is it, why don't you just ask me now." "I would but I need to prepare myself beforehand." He finished by handing her a piece of paper with an address on it. The first thing she did afterwards, was ring Shanice, she was boasting about how she was going to meet the boy that made her what she is now. "Look even though he was your boyfriend once upon time I still don't trust him I think I should come with you or at least you should stay somewhere where you know there are no traps or anything that can harm you."

The next time Shanice saw Edlyn was at the underground subway system, where they prepared to put their plan into action. Edlyn giggled, so did Shanice and then Edlyn jumped into the old metro train. Shanice pulled the trigger, and the engine started rumbling. She pressed a large red button. BANG! Plan 1 had failed completely. There was a small shake in the ground and then complete silence.

"So what do we do now?" Shanice enquired

"Well we can't cut the phone wires that way, but I suppose we could just avoid him completely." Edlyn replied.

"How about getting back to the castle for our jobs, because he won't be allowed in there without permission of a bodyguard, and I'm in there cleaning all the time so he won't get anything from me."Shanice pointed out.

Edlyn considered this for several moments and then swallowed her nerve and said:

"No. I have to confront him and meet him again no matter how much I try to deny it, But you have to come with me I'll need a distraction and I think you can conjure up a big enough storm."

"I really don't think this is safe but I'll do it for you, as long as after that we go straight to the castle for the ceremony."

"Ceremony" Edlyn said in confusion.

"You know the one where the queen gives permission for Alexandra to start 'hanging around' with her new 'boyfriend'? We promised her we wouldn't miss it and I know that we are not supposed be be-friending her but she is basically one of us. You know being able to control water and all."

"That's today? Quickly you get there and I promise I'll be there in 1 hour or less promise now quickly we want front seats."

She ran off into the forest looking for a small cave (because that's where he lives.) Then she smelt a lovely smell and headed straight for that direction. She then remembered that that was his way of signaling a vampire- laying out fresh meat and large bowls of blood. She walked closer and closer to the cave which was now very close to her. She looked around as nobody was there. She slowly crept deeper and deeper into the cave and found that moments later a large Boulder rolled in front of the cave entrance as if someone had pushed it closed on purpose.

"I see you have lost your safety instinct." Said a voice coming from all directions of the dark and dismal cave "It's a shame I turned you into a vampire, there was plenty of fresh blood inside you, but we were madly in love, and when I left you it broke my heart. So now I will break yours, I must go to the castle to meet my 'darling' Alexandra. You are listening to the voice of the future prince and not long after that, the king."


End file.
